Ken's Confession
by AxG Fluffy
Summary: Ken's has a few secrets he needs to tell. Daisuke's the first to know. I'm not good with summaries. Warning:Daiken


Ken's Confession  
by,PyroAngel213  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon Adventure and it's characters. It belongs to Toei, Bandai, Saban, and everyone else it does. I'm making no money form this. Thank you.  
  
Author's Note[s]:Kensuke/Daiken-ness ahead. It's too fun, can't abandon it. E-mail me at pyroangel213@spreemail.com. This is the revised, fixed, and better version of Ken's Confession, and I could put that up too...I know it's not Christmas, but...Onward wit' da fic!  
  
Ichijouji Ken was on his way to a friend's house. A best friends house. Or did he mean something more to him...?  
  
Motomiya Daisuke was on his way to a friend's house. A best friends house. Or did this 'so called' best friend actually mean more to him than just a friend?  
  
"Eep!"Ken tripped, voice going high.He started to say,"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I guess I wasn't-"He was cut off.  
  
He heard a familiar voice speak out,"Ken-kun? Izzat you?"It was Daisuke. Ken looked up at him. Daisuke's arms were around his waist. They realized the position they were in, then..."Hey, what're you all staring at?!"Daisuke yelled around. People quickly turned away.  
  
Ken blushed, then said,"Uhm..I thought I was supposed to go to you house!"Daisuke said the same thing."Why don't we go to your house? It's closer."Daisuke nodded in approval.  
***  
"Daisuke,"Jun excailmed,"what're you doin' here? I thought you were going to his house, not that I don't mind a celebrity's in my house.."  
  
Daisuke said,"He's not just a celebrity! He doesn't like it when people call him that. And it's not just your house anyway!"  
***  
Ken just kept staring at the mistletoe above Daisuke's bedroom door. Each family member had one. That's something he'd never thought of.  
  
"Hey, aren't ya gonna come in?"Daisuke asked the boy. Ken brushed some stray strands of hair from his face and said,"Yes, of course. But, who's going first?"He asked.  
  
Daisuke said,"I'll go. And I only have one confession to make..."Ken just looked at him,"..and it's that I don't like Hikari anymore.."   
  
//If he doesn't like her, who does he..//Ken was thinking to himself.//So that means..It's my turn..//  
  
Ken brathed in, sighed and started,"Daisuke...I know you're my best friend, and that I can trust you. Not to mention I should've never kept it in, with all of those other secrets...And I need to say it now."Daisuke just kept staring at Ken.  
  
Ken continued, Daisuke kept thinking.//Beautiful sapphire eyes, shining with hope..But hope for what?//  
  
Ken's hands were on his back, untying something. Daisuke wondered just what he was confessing, And Ken contiued,"Why I kept it in, I don't know. I've kept it too long..From you, for 4 years. We're 15 now, and I feel it's time..."Ken tossed something to Daisuke's garbage. Daisuke couldn't tell what, though.  
  
But when Ken's eyes teared up, and arms tossed around him, he just felt something. Something that shouldn't have been there. Something he felt when Jun hugged him when he got her that one Yamato autograph. His hands where on Ken's back, so don't start thinking!  
  
When Ken stood back up, he just...Blacked out...//Oh..My..GAWD!!//Thus giving Ken time to run to the bathroom, and change into something..Ah, more suitable..For..The girlish figure to show off.   
  
"Dai, Dai, Dai...Wakey wakey.."Ken said, waving a bit of smelling salt in his face.  
  
Daisuke groaned,"Ooh..Ken-ku---"  
  
"Don't you DARE use 'Ken-kun' with me!"Ken retorted.  
"Okay, Ken...Chan?!"  
"That's better!"  
"Ken, but, you're a..."  
"And so what? Oh, I knew it..No one wants a girl like me.."  
  
Daisuke just looked to him, uhem, her."Why'd you just keep it a secret? What's your real name?"  
  
Ken said,"1.I'm not sure why, maybe because people thought I was a boy because I was so flat until...2.Ichijouji Kenako. Ken for short, duh! But, I'm not finished yet..."Her voice getting..Daisuke wasn't sure.  
  
"Daisuke...I LIKE you, heck, skip that..."Ken closed in for the kill, er..Kiss. Inching closer and closer, cornering Daisuke to the closet corner...Pulling a bit of mistltoe from the skirt pocket..(Ken:A skirt?! Me:Hey, you're not my muse!)Holding it above them. A long, sweet kiss to the lips. Daisuke was shocked at first, then started to enjoy. They broke away, gasping for air.  
***  
They walked out the door at the same time. Ken pointed up to the mistletoe above Daisuke's door."Oh..Someone's gonna have to..Ichijouji Ken? Izzat YOU?!"Jun yelled. Daisuke sweatdropped."Oh well, pucker up you two! Bwhahahaha!" And so, they did.  
***  
Daisuke had walked Ken home. Ken invited him inside. Mrs.Ichijouji greeted them.  
  
"Hello, Motomiya-kun. Ken-chan..Oh, you told, didn't you?"She asked.  
  
"Of course, Okaasan! Would I be looking like this?"Ken replied. Daisuke just went blinky blinky.  
  
"Ooh..You two just make the kawaii-est couple, Ken-chan!"Mrs.Ichijouji stated.  
  
Ken and Daisuke had gotten into her room."Leafmon, wake up..Chibimon came over to play!"  
  
Leafmon had immediatly woken."Ooh, where is he?"  
"He's in Dai's backpack!"  
  
So, the digimon began to play. Daisuke and Ken just sat on the bed, staring into each others eyes. The shiny sapphires stared at the deep chocolates.(Ken:Daisuke's eyes are chocolate? Gimme some! I've got to stop mah cravings! Me:Shuddup!)A sweet, quick kiss to the lips.  
  
Chibimon and Leafmon broke away the silence."Hey, Daishuke! Are you eating Ken?"  
"What's he taste like?(Ken:What the heck have you done? Evil images!! Me:Shud'up, Ken!)"Their innocent voices asked. Too kawaii.  
  
Daisuke recovered with,"I'm not eating Ken! Why would I do that? That would be..Too kinky!"(Ken:Yep, that is too KINKYEVILNESS!)Ken started to get a nosebleed from that. She quickly grabbed a tissue from the bed side. Daisuke asked if she was alright. She replied, yes.  
  
Ken told everyone else, she and Daisuke had started dating. They all had good lives.  
  
---Owari---  



End file.
